


The Start

by 1_The_Purple_Donkey_1 (orphan_account)



Series: Carter Family Tales [1]
Category: Captain America
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1_The_Purple_Donkey_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is pregnant when steve goes down. this is her, and her child's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start

The radio crackled as Steve’s voice came through “Come in. This is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?” Jim Morita grabbed the microphone quickly, eager to find out how the mission went, if Schmidt was dead. “Captain Rogers, what is your...” was all he got out before Peggy Carter, Steve’s love, yanked the microphone from his hand.  
“Steve, is that you? Are you alright?” she spoke.  
“Peggy, Schmidt's... dead!” Rogers declared. Good. That man deserved to die and more. But that pause in his exclamation, it worried Morita. The Captain was strong, why was he sounding so troubled by the death of a man who truly deserved to die?  
“What about the plane, Steve?” Peggy questioned. There was a moment of silence, before Rogers voice was heard once more.  
“That-that's a little bit tougher to explain.” There it was again, the break in his voice. Something was wrong.  
“Give your coordinates. I'll find you a safe landing site.” Peggy was suddenly professional. She too could tell that something was wrong.  
“ There's not gonna be a safe landing. But I can try and force it down.” The Captain said this loudly, sure of himself. Forcing the plane down would be the death of him, and he knew it. That was what was going on with him. He knew that he was going to die. Mortia suddenly felt like an intruder. This was likely the last time these two would talk to each other, hear the other’s voice. He didn’t belong here.  
“I-I'll get Howard on the line. He-he'll know what to do.” Peggy’s voice shock, like she was holding back tears. She probably was, too. Howard wouldn’t be able to do anything and both of them knew it.  
“There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I got to put her in the water.” Steve’s voice was thick, but strong. The man was a soldier, through and through. If it meant saving thousands of lives,he would give his life.  
“Please, don't do this. We have time. We can work it out!” Peggy had raised her voice with this last sentence. Anger and sadness painted her face- her eyes were watered over from unspilt tears. She knew that there was no hope, not without killing thousands of others, but she still had to beg him. Make one last effort.  
“Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer, a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, this is my choice.”The line goes momentarily silent, and then “Peggy?”  
“I'm here” she whispered. Her voice was thin now and her eyes were closed. Most likely to keep from spilling tears.  
“I'm gonna to need a rain check on that dance.” That’s right. They were planning on going to a club next week. Steve had been planning on popping the question to Peggy. He had showed Mortia the ring right before he had left. They weren’t best buds or anything, but he had been there and Steve wanted to tell someone before he shipped out.  
“ All right. A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club.” Peggy told him.  
“You got it.” Steve’s voice was strained. He knew that it would not happen, that the ring in his pocket would never be on her finger, that Peggy would never be Mrs. Rogers.  
“ 8:00 on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?” A chuckle was heard over the radio. Peggy was always so punctual. Even now, she had to make sure the time was right.  
“You know, I still don't know how to dance.” An understatement if there ever was one. Steve, despite the super soldier serum, had two left feet. If Peggy went dancing with him, she would need to wear steel toed boots.  
“I'll show you how. Just be there.” Peggy on the other hand was graceful. If anyone could teach Steve the art of dancing, it would be her.  
“We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your-” The line went dead. There was nothing except the crackle of static.  
“Steve? Steve?Steve?!?” Peggy was hysterical now, and a lone tear slipped down her face. He was gone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The following weeks, months even, were hectic. Searches were launched- Stark Industries had launched a large search only a week after the place went down. Peggy had been grieving, not truly taking care of herself. But she could no longer deny that something was going on. She hadn’t gotten her period that month, nor the previous one now that she thought about it. The mornings brought nausea, strange smells made her stomach turn, her chest was sensitive, and then there was the obvious- the lack of menstruation. She knew even before going to the clinic what they would tell her. She and Steve had only ever been together once, but they always said that it only took once. She just knew, she was pregnant.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The clinic she went to, three cities away, confirmed it. She was pregnant, eight weeks according to the dates. The doctor had given her one look, a woman on her own, and handed her a brochure. The tittle read Abortions: all you need to know. She gave him a black eye with a right hook to the face. She would never kill Steve’s baby. It was all she had of him now.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was four months in when she first told someone else. Howard Stark had been a friend of Steve’s, apart of making him into the soldier he was. He had launched the search as soon as he had heard what happened. The loss of Steve had hit the Billionaire hard, he didn’t have many friends. As the days passed he had turned to the bottle and drank himself into unconsciousness.  
It was the morning after a massive drinking binge that Peggy told him. He needed something to look forward to, and she needed someone who would help her.  
“Howard you can’t keep carrying on like this. You’re gonna kill yourself! I miss him too, but you are going about this the wrong way!” Peggy was sitting next to Howard on a couch. He was nursing a cup of coffee and had a ice bag on his head. He was hung over. “Howard, I know you miss him. I miss him too.” He said nothing in response, just stared at his coffee and sighed. She placed a hand on his knee and patted. “Howard I...I’m...I’m pregnant. Four months gone.”  
Howard looked up from his coffee. “Steve’s?” he questioned her, a pleading look on his face.  
Peggy removed her hand from his knee and gently slapped the back of his head. “You’re the genius what do you think? Of course it’s Steve’s!” She had been with Steve for six months before he crashed. To imply that it wasn’t his, that she had cheated on Steve....She was going to blame the booze for Howard’s lack of logic.  
Howard looked at her and chuckled. “Good. I get to be the godfather.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peggy woke up to a sharp pain. Groaning, she heaved her nine-month pregnant self up into a sitting position. It felt like someone was squeezing her whole lower belly. And why were her sheets wet? Had she pissed her pants...Oh. Her water had broken. She was in labour.  
Reaching out to the phone on her night stand, Peggy picked up the phone and dialed. 555-4872. Another contraction hit her and she winced.  
“Wahhhh....” a groggy voice answered. That man better be half asleep and not dunk. She needed him.  
“Howard Stark, you better not be drunk. I need you to get me to the hospital. It’s time.” She told the annoying billionaire.  
“What? What time?” the supposed genius said. “Time for the baby to come Howard!! Get your ass over here and get me to the hospital! I’m in pain, fuck it!” Her contractions were close- three minutes apart. How in the nine levels of hell had she slept through this? It hurt!  
“Oh, jezz. Peggy I’m on my way, just hold that kid in there.” She heard a click as the line went dead. He had hung up on her. He better get here in time.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Howard” Peggy said, “why is there plastic on the car seat?”. Plastic coated the leather seat of the 1942 Lincoln Continental, as well as the passenger floor. “Can’t have you getting baby juices on the car.” The genius replied. Peggy sighed. “Just get me to the damn hospital Howard.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“One more good push, and you’ll have your baby” the nurse instructed Peggy. Peggy groaned. Twelve hours after waking up to her water breaking, and the baby was almost here. Feeling a contraction, she pushed hard with a loud grunt. She gasped at a searing pain in her loins.  
“That’s the shoulders dear. Just a little more and....We have a boy!” Loud wailing broke the rooms silence as the doctor held up the baby. A boy. He had wispy blond hair and the blue eyes all babies had at birth.  
“Wooo, he’s a big ‘un. Ten pounds and four ounces, twenty inches long. Has he a name?” the nurse asked Peggy.  
“Roger. Roger James Carter”


End file.
